Do You Love Me? (MarkMin)
by Nam Jung
Summary: [Repost/Ganti Pairing]"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"―Jaemin. "Bicaralah, tak apa."―Mark. "Do You Love Me?"―Jaemin/NCT Dream/Mark Lee x Na Jaemin/MarkMin/Slight!MarkHyuck/BxB!/RnR!


Musim dingin tahun ini sepertinya tak akan menjadi seindah tahun lalu. Dimana seorang _namja_ bermata bulat duduk meringkuk di kusen jendela menatap biutiran-butiran halus berwarna putih yang turun dari tempat persinggahannya.

 **. . .**

 **Do You Love Me!**

 **NCT's**

 **Mark Lee x Na Jaemin**

 **. . .**

Hari ini masih pukul 1 _p.m._ Namun, matahari terlihat enggan menampakkan keelokan sinarnya. Jaemin sesekali memandang sendu ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Hari ini, Jaemin berniat pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan sendiri. Sang kekasihnya tak bisa mengantar dikarenakan ia harus mengantar _eomma_ nya.

Jaemin tengah asik memilih berbagai jenis pakaian. Ia ingin mencari pakaian musim dingin yang baru untuk dipakai nanti malam. Tak sengaja, mata Jaemin melihat sepasang kekasih yang juga sedang memilih pakaian. Ia memperhatikan _namja_ itu. Itu...Mark, kekasihnya. Tidak! Ia mungkin salah lihat. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya pergi bersama... sahabatnya. Itu tak mungkin! Jaemin melenggang keluar dari butik tersebut dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

 **. . .**

"Hai Jaemin," sapa seorang _namja_ bernama Mark.

" _Eoh,_ tumben kau kesini?" tanya Jaemin curiga dengan sikap Mark.

"Apa tak boleh aku menghampiri kekasihku sendiri, _eoh_?"

" _Aniya, wae_?"

" _Mianhae_ Jaemin-ah, aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. _Eomma_ berpesan agar aku pulang lebih awal untuk membantu menata perlengkapan. Nanti sore ada acara di rumah. _Mian_ _."_

" _Ne_. _Gwaenchanha._ Aku nanti akan naik taksi saja."

" _Gomawo_ , aku pergi dulu ya."

Sepulang sekolah, Jaemin mengikuti Mark. Bukan maksud berniat jahat, melainkan ia ingin memastikan kebenaran ucapan kekasihnya itu. Benar saja, di perempatan jalan yang tak jauh dari sekolah, ia melihat Mark berboncengan dengan seorang _namja_ lain. Sejak kapan, _eomma_ Mark berubah menjadi seorang _namja_ cantik yang sialnya, itu sahabatnya—lagi.

Hati Jaemin mencelos melihat itu. Ia berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Mark baik-baik saja selama 1 tahun belakangan. Namun ternyata, sahabatnya sendirilah yang menghianatinya dan menusuknya dari belakang. Sakit!

Jaemin sudah menganggap Donghyuk ―yang lebih akrab dipanggil Haechan― sahabat yang baik. Sesak. Jaemin telah mempercayai Haechan, namun Haechan tega menghianatiya. jaemin teringat ketika ia dan Mark bertengkar. Haechan-lah yang mengusulkan agar ia harus meninggalkan Mark. Haechan juga mengatakan jika Mark orang jahat yang tega melukai perasaan seseorang. Sekarang, Jaemin tahu. Jika itu hanya cara Haechan untuk memisahkan ia dengan Mark.

 **. . .**

" _Hyung_ ," Jaemin memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah asik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"..."

" _Hyung_ ," tak mendengar sahutan dari yang dipanggil, Jaeminmemanggilnya lagi.

"..."

"MARK HYUNGGG!" kesabaran Jaemin telah habis. Ia berteriak memanggil mark yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mari-bermain-ponsel-Mark.

"N-ne?"

"Aku ingin kau datang ke taman ski tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi saat musim dingin pukul 4 sore nanti ya _?"_

"Ne."

" _Yaksok_?"

"Ne."

Mark menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Jaemin merasa janggal dengan perubahan sikap Mark. Tapi tak apa, yang terpenting sekarang, Mark telah berjanji akan datang nanti sore. Senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir lebar Jaemin. Ia berencana membuat kejutan untuk Mark.

. . .

Jaemin tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum di bibir tipisnya. Ia duduk di bangku taman menghadap sebuah danau yang membeku. Terlihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang bermain _ice skating_. Sejenak ia memandang kotak yang berisi _cake_ yang ia buat sendiri khusus untuk Mark nanti.

1 Jam.

Jaemin tersenyum menatap sebuah keluarga yang sedang bersuka ria.

2 Jam.

Para pengunjung berangsur-angsur meninggalkan taman. Hari hampir menjelang malam hawa dingin menyeruak bersama datangnya butiran-butiran halus berwarna putih yang memenuhi kerak bumi.

3 Jam.

Jaemin semakin mengeratkan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Rambutnya sudah dipenuhi butiran salju yang terjatuh. Bibirnya membiru, giginya gemelutuk merasakan dinginnya udara.

 **. . .**

"Hah, dingin sekali. Kakiku juga pegal. Menemani seseorang berbelanja itu penuh perjuangan. Huh, huh, dingin sekali."

Mark merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya di kasur berukuran _king size_ miliknya. Hatinya gelisah. Tapi, ia tak tau apa yang mengganjal di perasaannya. Ia melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 _p.m._ Mark menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat hal yang terlupakan. Mark membelalakkan matanya, mengingat janjinya pada Jaemin siang tadi. Ia mengambil mantel dan melesat pergi.

' _Mungkinkah_ _ia_ _masih menungguku hingga jam segini dengan udara yang begitu dingin? Kuharap ia sudah pulang kerumah,'_ batin Mark.

 **. . .**

Mulut membiru, gigi yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya gemelutuk, tubuh yang bergetar menahan dinginnya udara. Jaemin hanya bisa meringkuk diatas bangku sembari memegang _cake_ yang dibawanya. 4 jam menunggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat mengingat saat ini suhu semakin menurun.

. . .

Mark telah sampai di taman yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin. Matanya menelusuri tempatnya berdiri. Sepi. Namun, matanya menangkap satu sosok yang meringkuk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap danau yang telah membeku.

' _Jaemin-_ ah _,'_ batin Mark.

Mark berlari menghampiri Jaemin yang tidak terlihat seperti makhluk hidup, melainkan mayat hidup. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru, tubuhnya juga bergetar.

"Jaemin- _ah_?"

Merasa ada sebuah suara yang ia kenali, Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum tetap terpatri dibibirnya melihat seseorang yang selama 4 jam ditunggunya. Mark tersentak melihat Jaemin yang masih bisa tersenyum mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang telah menerjang hawa dingin. Mark merengkuh tubuh Jaemin yang bergetar kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

" _Mianhae_ , aku melupakan janjiku. _Jeongmal mianhae_ ," kata Mark sembari membersihkan butiran salju yang ada dikepala Jaemin.

"A-ani. A-aku han-nya ing-ngin member-rikan _cake_ i-ini unt-tuk mu. Hap-py An-nivers-sary Mark-hyu-ng," ucap Jaemin dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Mark terkejut, melihat _cake_ yang telah dihias indah bertuliskan ' _Happy_ _Anniversary_ ' diatasnya. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hari yang sangat berarti bagi mereka. Bukan mereka, mungkin hanya Jaemin yang menganggap hari ini spesial. Mark pun kembali membawa Jaemin ke pelukannya.

" _Gomawo,_ Jaemin- _ah_. _Mian_ , membuatmu menunggu lama,"

"Tak ap-pa. A-aku jug-ga memil-liki had-diah unt-tuk mu. Han-nya sed-derhan-na. Ku har-rap kau suk-ka," kata Jaemin memberikan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia siapkan.

Mark tak percaya, jika kekasihnya begitu perhatian padanya. Dalam keadaan begini, kekasihnya masih bisa mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya. Sayangnya, Mark tak memberikan apapun pada Jaemin. Bahkan Mark pun tak mengingat tentang hari ini. Tragis memang.

Salju turun tak selebat tadi. Mereka kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tubuh Jaemin berangsur tenang. Ia bergerak selisah dalam pelukan yang mengharuskan Mark merenggangkan pelukannya. Jaemin menatap manik mata Mark. Hati Mark mencelos melihat luka yang terpancar di mata Jaemin. Merasa diperhatikan, Jaemin pun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Jaemin- _ah_ , ak― "

"Aku tau, aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna," ketika Mark hendak berbicara, Jaemin memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudahlah, ak― "

"Aku tau, aku juga tak memiliki harta yang melimpah," lagi. Jaemin kembali memotong perkataan Mark.

"Cukup. Jaem― "

"Aku tau, ak― "

" _SHUT UP_ _NA JAEMIN_!"

Jaemin tersentak mendengar Mark yang membentaknya. Tiba-tiba Jaemin merasakan pening di kepalanya akibat kedinginan tadi. Tak hanya kepala, hatinya pun sakit mendengar Mark membentaknya. Padahal, sedari dulu ia tak pernah dibentak oleh Mark. Air mata yang sedari menggenang di pelupuk matanya pun jatuh tanpa disuruh. Ia menundukkan pandangannya.

"Jaemin- _ah_ , _mianhae_ ," kedua tangan Mark menangkup wajah Jaemin, tapi ia tak berniat menatap wajah Mark sedikitpun.

"Hiks―aku sudah―hiks―memaafkanmu―hiks."

Hati Mark bergetar. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika ia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis karenanya.

"Aku harap kau bahagia," Jaemin mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Mark bingung dengan perkataan Jaemin.

"Aku tau, kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku, Haechan."

 **DEG**

'Mianhae _, Jaemin-_ ah _, aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu,'_ batin Mark.

" _Mianhae, Jaemin-_ ah," hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Mark utarakan.

" _Ne, gwaenchanha_. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"―

"Kenapa kau harus meminta izin? Bicaralah, tak apa."

" _Do You Love Me_?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan, tapi kenapa Mark tak sanggup menjawabnya? Lidahnya kelu, ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Jaemin. Ya! Dia masih mencintainya. Tidak! Dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Haechan. Mark merasa dilemma.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak menjawabnya. Terima kasih atas semua perhatian dan kasih sayangmu selama ini," Mark tersadar dari lamunannya. Perkataan Jaemin benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Jaemin bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Mark yang masih terdiam.

 **. . .**

 _ **BRUKK..**_

Mark mendengar suara dentuman keras sesaat setelah Jaemin pergi. Mark berlari menuju jalanan besar. Ia melihat orang yang berkumpul.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini."

"Ia terlihat sakit."

"Apakah kau sudah pelakukan _CPR_ padanya?"

"Sudah, tapi anak ini kelihatannya memiliki masalah besar. Ia seperti sudah tidak mau kembali ke dunia ini."

"Apakah kau menemukan identitasnya?"

"Aku tak menemukan apapun."

Terdengar beberapa orang membicarakan keadaan korban tabrak lari. Mark diliputi rasa penasaran, ia pun menyelip diantara kerumunan. Lidahnya tercekat melihat sosok yang tergeletak dijalanan dengan berlumuran darah.

 **Tess**

" _Jaemin-_ ah _._ "

Baru beberapa menit ia bersama Jaemin, dan sekarang Jaemin harus meninggalkan Mark untuk selamanya. Air mata Mark mengalir deras ketika memori otaknya memutar semua dirinya dengan Jaemin. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak kenangan yang terukir bersama dengan Jaemin.

"Jaemin- _ah_! Jaemin... _Ireona_... _Jebal_ ―hiks."

Mark tau, meskipun ia memohon, waktu tak dapat berputar kembali. Memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

 **. . .**

 **FIN**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Annyeong~ Nam Jung is back. Nih FF sebenernya udah lama banget. Udah pernah aku publish juga sih, tapi pairing KaiSoo. Dan sekarang, aku ganti jadi MarkMin. Bagaimana? Binin nangis? Bikin baper?

Dan ini, FF debut aku. Gyaaaaa. Review Juseyoo. :v

6


End file.
